totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasul
Rasul, labeled The Tough Guy, is used in many of Radicalm's fanfics and stars along side Michael. Biography The Life of Michael Rasul is overheard by Michael when talking about breaking out of their cell with Duke, saying that they have a job to do. Later, Rasul grabbed the keys of a guard that Duke beat up and the two escape. However, Michael follows Rasul and Duke after placing a tracking device on them and catches them getting a bomb from a mysterious man. Later, while they are going to deliver the bomb, Rasul and Duke are knocked out by Michael. When they come to, the two reveal they were sent to blow up the Nintendo World Store by Bill Gates. Michael and Duncan leave the two in a closet and go to stop the bomb. Rasul and Duke are later arrested when their plan is foiled. Cobra Man Returns It is revealed by Mounzer that Rasul was released from jail and is now dating Maria. Rasul goes with the group to the NASA Space Center, upsetting Michael, especially when he begins making out with Maria. Just as the experiment is about to begin, Duke drags Rasul to the back of the lab and asks if they can leave, but Rasul says he is doing it for Maria, in hopes that he can take her to a motel room. Later after Project Rancor consumed Duke, Rasul walked in on Rancor, who threw him against a wall and knocked him out. Michael, Maria, and Mounzer get to the motel room and Maria tried to comfort Rasul. Rasul tells them about Rancor. Michael and Mounzer go off to get help and Maria stays with Rasul. Later, Rancor comes back and tries to kidnap Maria, but Rasul gets enough energy to shoot him in the shoulder. Cobra Man then swoops in and knocks down Rancor. He and Frog Lad help Maria and Rasul evacuate and go back to stop Rancor. La Vida de Miguel When going on a one-month anniversary with Maria, he robs a bank and has her drive the getaway car to Mexico. Later after arriving in Mexico, Rasul and Maria go to a marketplace, where he instructs Maria not to call for help or she'll be dead. They split up and when Rasul returns he sees Maria talking to Michael. Rasul asks if Maria told him anything and when he says no, he tells Michael not to follow them or he'll shoot Maria. He takes Maria to the warehouse that they had been hiding in, but Michael still shows up. The two get in a fist fight and Rasul knocks Michael to the ground, pointing a gun at his head. However, Michael reveals he also has a gun and points it at Rasul, along with Mounzer, who was also carrying a gun. He points his gun at Maria, hoping they'll give up, but it turns out Maria has a gun too and points it at him. Rasul pulls out a second gun and aims it at Michael, still having a gun held up to Maria. Suddenly, the cops surround the entire place and Michael convinces them to help capture Rasul. Rasul gives up and is taken away to prison.